robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Penetrator
Wins/Losses Just spotted Toast's edit summary, and I must say I agree. I think we should go about and remove all losses in the Gauntlet and Trial, giving robots eliminated there a 0-0 ratio. GutripperSpeak 01:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :(posting what I wrote before the edit conflict, I admit I have a bad habit of making edit summaries that should be talk page topics, thanks for getting involved Gutripper) I've checked various Series 2 pages, and I've come to notice that all Series 2 exclusives that didn't make the Heat Final have the same Wins/Losses count of 0-1. That strikes me as odd, because that means robots like Penetrator's Gauntlet run doesn't count as a win, yet it counts as a loss for Broot. Likewise, Kill Dozer, also in the same heat, went further than Penetrator, still has a Wins/Losses count of 0-1. This means that we count the losses but discount the wins. I think that the Series 2 exclusives which lost in the Gauntlet or Trial should have their Wins/Losses tallies removed. Robots that lost in combat such as Kill Dozer keep their existing tallies. Robots which came back such as Challenger and Milly-Ann Bug would have to lose a loss from their counts, unless the general opinion was to make Gauntlet/Trial successes count as wins. Thoughts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :I feel like that would create complications. Does that make a robot undefeated even if it never won a battle? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::We could make completing the Gauntlet count as a win, perhaps? But I think there should be a blanket rule about non-battles. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:04, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Nah I would suggest that they be an exception. A robot can only be undefeated if they've actually won a battle, otherwise you'd be counting robots like Blade's Big Bruva as undefeated, despite having zero wins or losses. 'GutripperSpeak 02:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::The undefeated rule isn't too relevant, I would say. By my rule, a combat loss is one earned in battle, and a competition loss can be earned in the Gauntlet/Trial. If a robot has only a competition loss which wasn't a combat loss, then they don't have records to put in their Wins/Losses count (which I'm proposing to be combat battles only), but they're not undefeated either. That means robots which never lost a battle, such as Anarachnid, still count as undefeated while Penetrator would not, and Challenger would have only one loss. ::::In the case of Mega-Hurts, Challenger, Schumey, Sting, Tantrum, Bodyhammer and R.O.C.S., we can include a note stating that their Series 2 performances don't count, like we do in the Wins/Losses section of Eruption, Infernal Contraption when referring to whiteboard matches. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:15, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me. GutripperSpeak 02:35, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Blanket rule is the only thing I care about, so that's fine with me too. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:40, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I'll bump this back into Recent Changes. Any final words? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:15, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well, personally, I've always counted Gauntlet/Trial progressions as wins, so it's always felt a little odd to me when we count the losses here but not the progressions. Since I don't personally have an argument for changing the progressions to wins outside personal convenience, I'm fine with Toast's proposal. :That being said, I guess we are kinda fortunate that Mace, Napalm, Plunderbird and G.B.H. all have additional losses to their name. I wonder how on earth we would have explained that...probably the same way we've covered Scar and Ultor, mind. CrashBash (talk) 17:21, September 22, 2016 (UTC)